The Beginning of Insanity
by Sarcastic Love
Summary: The First story in a series of stories. AU! Really, the only pairing in here is OCxOC.
1. Prologue The Childhood

WARNING: This is so AU in the later chapters and all that. Oh well. I don't own the show, but fanfiction gives me rights to change it a bit.. All cause I stated I don't own it. I don't own the Zodiac, Fruits Basket, Kazuharu, Naitto, Kaiya, or Neon. They're owned by their respective owners. I own Ziarra though. Fanart is fun though, so if you send some, I'll love you forever.

center u The Prologue /u /center 

"Ziarra!" A loud male voice screamed throughout the Japanese style compound.

A white haired female child looked up from her bed, a mass of bangs falling over one of her red eyes. A slight crazed smile pulled onto her lips. So... It was finally time, huh? Time to lose all remainders of her sanity? No matter how small the remainder was?

Only one word entered the albino's mind.

Fun.

Ziarra sat up, the blanket falling around her body. She pushed herself out of the bed towards her dresser, pulling along the blanket. She pulled open the drawer and took out a large shirt and shorts. The girl put them on and walked down the hall where her opposite stood...

...Her father.

Her father was a tall, large man with black shoulder length hair and sky blue eyes. His eyes would send anyone shivers... All of the cruelty in them...

Ziarra was used to it.

The younger one stared up at her father emotionlessly,"Yes father?"

Her father smiled rather crookedly,"You know what today is?"

Ziarra stared at him and nodded in irony,"Yes."

"And what day is it, my oldest?"

"My fifth birthday."

Her father frowned. Where was the fear? Were was the fear in her eyes? Dammit. He grabbed her arm and dragged hr down the hall towards the cellar stairs. He uncaringly pushed her down them.

Ziarra closed her eyes and smiled as her body was bruised and broken. Oh... Fun... Pain... Just beautiful. And there was more pain to come... It's all so beautiful..

The five-year-old had no time to continue thinking of what was to come when her ponytail was grabbed. She didn't let one scream out as her father cursed her in name of the clan. One thought echoed throughout her mind...

I 'I pity my siblings...' /I 


	2. Chapter One Who's Jumping WHO!

Hey guys. Sorry for the HTML marks in the prologue. Oops? Heh. Oh well.

Chapter One : Who's Jumping WHO?

"Whatcha gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk? I'm ma get-get-get you drunk! Get you love drunk off my hump! My hump, my hump! My hump, my hump, my hump! My hump, my hump, my hump! My lovely little hump! Check it out!" Ziarra sang along, not a care in the world. Which was weird since she was in the Forest of Death. And you know... Any SANE person would see the Forest of DEATH in there... But Ziarra never claimed to be sane, did she? No she didn't. Someone should be sane for her! It was NOT a time to be slacking off!

"Ziarra!" Neon screamed, his hand adjusting the sword on his back... That has the affectionate title of being called his baby... Another weird thing. The sword was bigger then him so... Shoulder the SWORD be calling HIM it's baby? Hm... Weird!

Anyway, whoop! Go Neon! Be sane and tell her to be careful! "Pick a new song!" Alright..

They're idiots. Plain and simple.

The other teammate, Kazuharu, nodded in agreement. No offense, but he wasn't that open minded with music. Give him his rock and what not and he'd be fine.

He reached up and adjusted his glasses,"Yes, pick something else."

"From what?" Ziarra looked back at her teammates.. Actually, her brothers.. Her sister was... Finding the scrolls.

She began looking through her iPod. ((AN: I know Naruto probably wouldn't have iPods but oh well.)) The only current sister smiled and exclaimed,"OH! Creed goodness!" She closed her eyes and began whispering the words,"Well I just heard.. The news today... Seems my life... Is going to change..."

Neon and Kazu simultaneously rolled their eyes. Dear Kami-sama, why do you curse us?

"FLY!" A female voice-also the voice of their other sister-shrieked, a small form jumping down from the trees and towards her siblings.

The group of siblings, as one, moved back two steps and watched as the 'flying' ninja fell on her face.

A smirk came onto Ziarra's face,"Hello Naitto. Playing InuYasha again?"

Naitto was her name and insanity was her game. Well... The second insane one... Ziarra was the first. Naitto sat up and smirked,"Only if you'll be my Sango."

The oldest shrugged,"Long as you won't turn into Miroku."

"What about Bankotsu?"

"Then I jump you."

"Please do."

"What the FUCK are you talking about?" The normally silent Kazuharu finally burst.

"Yeah, your sisters... My sisters... Why would you jump each other?" Neon added in, a slight smirk on his face. He was an anime addict. He got what they were saying... Partially.

"Yo encanto ellos," Ziarra said in Spanish.

"What?" The three remainders said in unison. They didn't bother with Spanish when they could of taken it.

"I love you all," Zi said innocently. Now everyone go aw... Yes, how sweet. Now get ready to take it back.

"But, Haru-kun... Can I have some water? I'm thirsty. Neon-chan, can I play with your baby? She's so big and shinny... And POINTY! -insert evil grin then innocent look-. Nai-Nai-kun, did you get the scrolls? Cause I'm feeling lazy and all that so... Heh." Ziarra is such a sly little girl...

"ZIARRA!" The others shouted... Again. It's a cycle! Yay for cycles!

Here's the sneak peak of next chapter folks:

"Yay! It's going to be a blood bath!"

"How pretty!"


End file.
